Song ideas
by ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO
Summary: I take song ideas and characters
1. Bang bang

**Hey guys here's some songs i like that the characters are gonna be singing and if you any suggestions to a song or a character put it in the reviews this one is Rebecca, and sarah and clem**

**(Sarah)**

She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive oh  
You've been waiting for that  
Stop, hold up, swing your bat  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

**(Clem)**

She might have let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your Momma gave (Oh yeah)  
You've got a very big shh  
Mouth but don't say a thing  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)

**(Rebecca)**

It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Becky dominant, prominent  
It's me, saray, and clemmy  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

**(Sarah**

See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (okay)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Yo, I said  
Bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)

**Thanks for reading hope you like it I enjoyed doing it favorite follow for more and leave suggestions **


	2. Black widow

**Hey guys welcome here is another chapter this one Clem and Rebecca have you guys notice if you watched the black widow video that the guy that plays Carver is in it so i thought why the hell not**

**Black widow: Iggy azalea, Rita ora**

**(Clem)**

I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, harder  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

_[Clem:]_  
This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray  
We went from nothing to something, liking to loving  
It was us against the world and now we just fucking  
It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you  
I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between  
Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean  
Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song  
You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored  
And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer  
Now sing

_[Rebecca:]_  
You used to be thirsty for me  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

Black, black widow, baby

_[Rebecca:]_  
I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
Just to get you I'm doing whatever works  
You've never met nobody  
That'll do you how I do ya  
That will bring you to your knees  
Praise Jesus hallelujah  
I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it  
Till you feel like you breathe for it  
Till you do any and everything for it  
I want you to fiend for it  
Wake up and dream for it  
Till it's got you gasping for air  
And you lean for it  
'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind  
And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)  
Now it's me-time believe that  
If it's yours when you want it  
I wouldn't promise I need that  
Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
I can't fall back go quick  
Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit

_[Rebecca:]_  
You used to be thirsty for me (Right)  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

_[Clem:]_  
I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby

Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby

**Hope you like it:)**


	3. Hero

**Hey guys welcome back thx for the suggestions i'll do one next chapter put a character and a song so back and the person lee**

**Hero-Sterling Knight **

**(Lee)**

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

**Hope you like it. :) luv u guys 3**


	4. Monster

**Hey guys another chapter **

**Monster-Kenny **

**suggested by: AquadestinysEmbrace thank you girl**

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster _[4x]_

**There you go hope you like it **


	5. Come and get your love

**Hey guys welcome back here are some reviews **

**This is your life Edmund Rice: Don't mean to be rude but I don't have any clue what your talking about I don't read your stories so I can't actually copy anything.**

**RavenHunter155:Ok before the review you are awesome and thanks and why couldn't you **

**Bubbles2k100: For one thx for the review and I love it too and luv your stories **

**And before we get on to the story please put the character and song not just a character cause it's kinda hard to find songs for the characters and now to the song.**

**Come and get your love-Luke**

Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah...  
Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?  
And-a ooh-ohh  
Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it  
Come on and find it  
Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine  
And you look so divine

Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love

Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?  
Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright  
I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it  
If you like it, yeah-eh  
Hey (hey) It's your business if you want some  
Take some, get it together, baby

Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love

Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now

Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love

Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?  
Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright

La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
La, ,la,la,la,la,la,la (come and get your love)  
La, ,la,la,la,la,la,la (come and get your love)  
La, ,la,la,la, (come and get your love)  
La, ,la,la,la,la,la,la (come and get your love)

**Thanks for reading bye :)**


	6. Give me love

**Welcome back here you go**

**Give me love-Jane and Luke**

Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

**Hope you liked it :)**


	7. All or nothing

**Hey guys welcome here's a new song **

**All or nothing-Duck And Clementine**

**Clem**

I can't stay here  
I am not the girl  
Who runs and hides  
Afraid of what could be

And I will go there  
I need time, but know  
That things are always closer  
Than they seem

(Clem and Duck)  
Now I'll do more than dream yeah!

I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky

Gonna touch the sun  
(Touch the sun)  
Show everyone  
(Show everyone)

That it's  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

There's no in-between  
(No in-between)  
Take it too extreme  
(Too extreme)

Cause it's  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
(Clem)  
Or nothing at all...

(Duck)  
I can't give up  
Can't just let it burn  
And Watch the fire  
I started turn to dust  
(Yeah, yeah)  
(Both)  
And now, please don't judge me  
Take my hand and say  
You'll always wish me well  
And send me luck

Cause that would be enough yeah!

I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky

Gonna touch the sun  
(Touch the sun)  
Show everyone  
(Show everyone)

That it's  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

Cause this is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

There's no in-between  
(No in-between)  
Take it too extreme  
(Too extreme)

Cause it's  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all

Nothing can stop us now  
(Ooh)  
And there was never a shadow of doubt

That I'm  
Gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky

Gonna touch the sun  
(Touch the sun)  
Show everyone  
(Show everyone)

That it's  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

Cause this is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

There's no in-between  
(No in-between)  
Take it too extreme  
(Too extreme)

Cause it's  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all...

Yeah  
(Ooh...)  
Cause it's all or nothing at all

Nothing at all!  
(Yeah)

All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all

All or nothing

**Thx for reading**


	8. Born this way

**Hey guys welcome back to another Now I already had a chapter out but i'll be posting a chapter two times a day **

**Born This way-Walter and matthew **

**Suggested by:Guest**

_[Walter:]  
_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby

_[Matthew:]_  
My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

_[Walter:]_  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

_[Both:]_  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen _[x3]_  
Don't be!

_[Walter:]_  
Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

_[Matthew:]_  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave.

_[Both:]_  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!


	9. Cruisin For a brusin

**Hey guys welcome back **

**Cruisin' For a brusin'-Nick and Luke And joy**

**(Nick)**

You better run, run, run  
Here we come

Reving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'  
Woah!  
Keeping it  
cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slicked back hair  
Things are getting heavy!  
You're cruisin' for bruisin' I got these  
Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

(Joy)

Bubblegum cherry pop go to the hop  
Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot  
While they're cruisin for some bruisin'!

(Luke)

Alright  
I went to the drive in and what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising,.for some LOVIN'!  
I got these two wheels and an open road  
Just pop that a clutch, I'm ready to go!

(Luke and nick)

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Oh!

1,2, a 1,2,3!  
A who, who, who's ridin' with me?  
A gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!  
And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up this place  
Oh!  
Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
So don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
WOW!

**Thxs for reading**


	10. Problem

**Hey guys welcome back**

**Problem-Sarah and Clem**

_[Clem:]  
_Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less one less!  
Problem

_[Sarah:]_  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

_[Alvin:]_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem  
_[Big Sean:]_  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Sarah:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

_[Sarah:]_  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you!  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you!  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

_[Alvin _  
less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Sarah_  
got one less, one less problem  
_[Alvin_  
e less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Ariana Grande:]_  
I got one less, one less problem

_[Clem_  
s Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
To biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

_[sarah_  
e less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

_[Alvin_  
e less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[sarah_  
got one less, one less problem  
_[alvin_  
e less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[Sarah_  
got one less, one less problem  
_[Alvin_  
e less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
_[sarah_  
got one less, one less problem

**here you go **


	11. I lived

**Hey guys welcome back so i was thinking and maybe i could turn the songs into like oneshots hw does that sound yes or no and i thought that i could bring the tv show characters f the walking dead in here to review what you think**

**I lived- Clementine, Nick, Luke**

Hoping you take that jump  
But don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises  
You built a wall  
Hoping the crowd screams out  
Screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs  
You choose to stay  
Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know  
Is give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes you say

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second  
That this world could give  
I saw so many places  
The things that I did  
With every broken bone  
I swear I lived

Hope that you spend your days  
But they all add up  
And when that sun goes down  
Hope you raise your cup  
I wish that I could witness  
All your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes  
I'll say

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second  
That this world could give  
I saw so many places  
And things that I did  
With every broken bone  
I swear I lived

With every broken bone  
I swear I lived  
With every broken bone  
I swear I lived

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second  
That this world could give  
I saw so many places  
And things that I did girl  
With every broken bone  
I swear I lived

**Hope you guys like it remember what i said bye**


	12. The boys are back

**Hey guys this story is now a crossover this chapter takes place in the prison**

**The boys are back-daryl and rick**

"Now that i'm back from loss I can so kick your ass at being a superhero" I say

"Oh really" Daryl says

"Yeah really" I said laughing and we both laugh

Rick: Take it back to the place where you know it all began

Daryl: We could be anything we wonna be

Rick: We can tell by the noise that the boys are back again

Daryl: Together making history

Rick and Daryl: It's time to show how

Rick: To be a super hero

Rick and Daryl: Just like a showdown

Daryl: Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro

Rick and Daryl: We're the best, no doubt

Rick: Doin'it like we use to do

Rick and Daryl: This is our town

Daryl: And i'm telling you

Rick and Daryl: OOOHHH...  
The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back  
The boys are back... gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want  
The word is out the boys are back

The boys are back  
Back to save the day  
The boys are back, oh yeah

Rick: Keep coming with the right,  
Win the fight, every single time

Daryl: Undefeated here in our house, yeah

Rick and Daryl: We can rock, we can shock  
Any time we like

Daryl: And tonight we're goin'all out

Rick and Daryl: It's time to show how

Rick: To be a super hero

Rick and Daryl: Just like a showdown

Daryl: Keep the pedal to the metal, go

Rick and Daryl: We're the best, no doubt

Rick: Doin'it like we use to do

Rick and Daryl: This is our town

Daryl: And i'm telling you, oh  
Look out

Rick and Daryl: The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back  
The boys are back... gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want  
The word is out the boys are back

Rick: Here to change the world

Daryl: To solve the mystery, fight the battle

Rick and Daryl: Save the girl  
(No one) No one can stop us now  
we're the ones that make the rules  
OOOHHH...

Rick and Daryl: The boys are back  
Ohhh, yeah  
The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back, the boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want

Rick: No need to worry cause...

Rick and Daryl: The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back, look out now  
The boys are back, gonna do it again

Daryl: And we make it look good

Rick and Daryl: The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Tearing down the walls  
Any time we want  
I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back

**There you go hope you liked it **


	13. Scream

**Hey guys welcome back this takes place after Beth's death im gonna change his background a little bit**

**Scream-Daryl**

"Hey Daryl you check that side of the school" Aaron says

"Okay" I say I go on the other side of the school near the gym and I go into the locker room I see scissors on the sink then I start cutting my hair and then after that I see a shaver I pick it up and start shaving then I see my basketball jersey I put it on then sit down for a few then I get up.

The day door is closed,  
The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart.

To find what you're here for,  
Open another door.  
I'm not sure anymore.  
It's just so hard.

I then get down on one knee then Balls start coming out of the sky (**that's what she said)** then I pick one up (Yeah you get the scene)

The voices in my head,  
Tell me they know best!  
Got me on the edge,  
They're pushin', pushin',  
They're pushin'

I know they got a plan,  
Put the balls in my hands!  
This time it's man-to-man,  
I'm droppin', fightin', upside down.

It's upside down, Spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without you!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through them all!  
I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
Which way I can't tell, searchin',  
Searchin', can't find a  
Road that I should take,  
I should, to right or left this!  
Like nothing works without you!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah the clocks, running down,  
Hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it her? Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Oh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


End file.
